Listen to my heartbeats
by give-me-tvd
Summary: They dance for what seems like hours. And in that moment, she feels as if they were one person. As if his world was hers too. Because she doesn't just get used to the silence, she enjoys it. Steroline AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is some idea that has been hunting me for a while and I finally got it written. Big thanks for those who were waiting for it. Oh, and this chapter isn't Steroline-centered. But I promise that next chapters (if I ever write them) will be loaded with our babies. This is just the beginning. Enjoy!

… …

"Matt Donavan." She says, voice low and eyes wide. "You didn't."

He stands still with mouth open. His hands are up in the air, protecting himself from what's next.

"I'm sorry." He says before taking a step back.

She kneels down next to the broken glass and stares at it. He gets worried so he looks at Bonnie as she stands next to the door, holding in a laugh. She shakes her head at him with pursed lips. And he wants to tell her this isn't funny. They break the eye contact as they hear a sigh leaving her lips.

He looks at her and she's already on her feet again.

"The good news is, it was that ugly vase that one of my mom's friends gave me." She says with a relived smile and his shoulder slumber down at the happy news.

"The bad news," She says, finger pointed to his chest and eyes back to shooting daggers. "is that it could've been another one that I love."

He tries to take a step back but she takes another step forward.

"Which means that you can't walk around and break stuff. The voice of something breaking shouldn't even exist. Got it?"

He manages to nod only.

"You brought your tennis stuff with you?" Bonnie says as she examines the bags.

"Of course I did." She says as she walks to her, leaving Matt so he can finally breathe. "I won't stop playing just because I moved out."

Bonnie takes a deep breath and rests her hands on her hips. "Okay, we have more seven boxes to unpack in the living room, so let's move."

She turns on her heels and walks out of the room.

"I think I've had enough unpacking for one day." Matt says and regrets it as she turns around and glares at him. "Kidding." He says.

"That's what I thought. How about you start with cleaning the floor?" She wiggles her eyebrows and grins at him.

"So did you like the place?" Bonnie shouts from the other room and then appears at the door with two boxes.

"It's nice." She shrugs. "Although I'd rather move in with my best friend instead of living alone."

"Didn't we talk about this before?" Bonnie says with a sigh.

"About what? You having a boyfriend? Or the fact that I hate your boyfriend?" She says with a fake smile.

"You met him only three times." Bonnie says, clearly not agreeing with her.

"It was enough for me to know that he's a jerk." She shrugs and turns around with a grin.

Unfortunately Matt couldn't hold his laugh, so a little chuckle escapes his mouth. And it was enough for Bonnie to glare at him.

"I just don't like him." Caroline says.

"Well you have to figure it out, because today is his birthday." She says. "And you're coming."

Caroline and Matt glance at each other then look away, but Bonnie catches it.

"What?" She asks. "You're coming."

"I have to unpack." She says in a rush although she knows it's so lame.

"And I have to help her." Matt adds.

"What?" Bonnie almost shouts, _almost_. "you said you were coming."

"Bonnie…"

"No, no no no." She says, finger pointed at him as she walks to him. "You _are_ coming."

"Come on, Matt. You can't abandon me." She says.

"He's _your_ boyfriend." He argues.

"And you are _my_ best friend." She replies.

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. She looks at him with those beautiful brown eyes and he melts. He sighs in defeat and shakes his head as he looks down.

"Fine." He says.

She claps her hands once and turns around beaming. Then her eyes get narrowed at the blonde in front of her.

"I still have to unpack." She says quickly.

"Caroline Forbes, if there's anyone who can unpack and go to a party at the same day, it's you." She says with her hands on her hips.

Caroline looks to Matt then back to Bonnie. She lets out a breath and tries so hard to ignore the victory smile on Bonnie's face.

"But I won't buy him a gift." She snaps back before opening another box

"Come on." Bonnie whines. "It'll be fun. Consider it as your welcome party. You'll meet new people and have fun." She winks at her.

"Yeah, and Tyler will be there." Matt says from the other side of the room and she glares at him.

Why is everyone glaring at him today?

"I think I can survive another day without Tyler and Liv." She says.

"They broke up." He says.

"I couldn't care less."

"Shit." Bonnie says while staring at her phone. "Guys I gotta go now, something is wrong with the cake and I still don't know what to wear and I have to decorate the place." She rambles as she puts the bag on her shoulder.

Caroline rolls her eyes and Matt busies himself with some box.

"I'll see you at eight, you know the address." She says as she kisses her cheek . "Welcome to New York."

"Bye, Matt." She says before heading to the door.

"Yeah." He mutters without looking up.

… …

She takes another sip from her third glass. Eyes wandering around the not-so-interesting people around her she starts to regret coming to this party. But she had to come, Bonnie would've killed her.

The party isn't that bad actually. Bonnie did a good job, she would do better of course.

She sighs for what seems like the fifth time in ten minutes. Her eyes search for Bonnie but she's nowhere to be found. However, she notices Matt at the bar pouring himself something to drink, so she stands up and walks to him.

"When can we leave?" She asks.

"Now if you want." He says without looking up. She raises her eyebrows at him.

"It's not like she'll notice. Damon's _entertaining_ her." He looks at her and smirks.

"Ugh, here we go." She says and motions with her head to something behind him so he turns around.

He looks back and sees Bonnie and Damon walking to them. They seem like bickering about something else.

"Hey, guys." Bonnie smiles as she approaches them. Matt smiles as his eyes wander on her black dress. She looks beautiful.

"Hey, Bon." Caroline smiles too. "You did a great job by the way." She looks around the place and Bonnie beams like a little child.

"Hey, Blondie." Damon interrupts with a smirk. "How is it that you didn't say happy birthday to me yet?"

Matt rolls his eyes.

Caroline gets ready for throwing a sassy comment.

Bonnie looks at her with a warning look, that _be nice_ look.

"Happy birthday." Caroline breathes out.

They spend more minutes talking, arguing about the cake's flavor. Caroline manages to slip out and go back to the couch she was sitting on. Her hand plays with her hair while the other holds her glass. She catches a snow glob on the table next to her and then she reaches for it after putting the glass down.

She stares at it for a while for no reason. A smile appears on her lips absently. Then she puts it back with a sigh and looks at the open balcony next to her.

Her eyes catch him in less than a second. His back leaning against the fence, eyes looking at her directly, but he looks away when she catches him.

Her eyes wander on him, wearing some grey shirt with jeans jacket on it. He looks up again and she sees his eyes, and they are green. Beautifully green.

They stare at each other for few seconds, neither breaking the eye contact. She is waiting for him to look away first but he doesn't. His look confuse her, he's not smirking nor _winking_. He's got a ghost of a smile on his lips. His look makes her feel as if he knows her, that she actually considers that they'd met before.

He finally looks down at his feet then turns around and looks at the street.

She looks away too, but she gets bored again of the view. People that she doesn't know, having some boring conversations that she doesn't care about. So she looks back at him.

She catches him, once again, looking at her. But then he turns his head quickly and stares back at the street.

She can't stop the smile that appears on her face. She takes a deep breath then stands and walks to the balcony.

Her hands move down on her green dress. She stands against the fence, few steps away from him.

She looks at the street for a few seconds. Enjoying the view of New York streets. She can feel his eyes on her so she looks at him, then he looks away again.

It's now his turn to enjoy the view, eyes running over the street, hands holding the fence firmly. And her eyes are still on him all the while. She takes a moment to look at his face; jaw clenched strongly, eyes looking down. But his hair, it's his hair that attracts her, it reminds her of super-heroes.

She smiles at the thought.

After more fifteen long seconds of her looking at him, he finally looks up and meets her eyes. It seems so close, that it feels like she's stuck in a dream or a memory. Everything around them blurry. His gaze is so intense, his eyes so sad.

She can't help it but smile a little. She blinks several times and her smile grows bigger when he smiles. It's the smallest kind of a smile, only a little curve of his lips.

"Hey." She says.

And suddenly that smile falls down. His face looks troubled as if someone just hurt him. He clenches his jaw and she notices his hands turning into fists. She can see his eyes glistering with water, but she pushes the idea away.

And before she can say anything else he leaves, more like storms inside and disappears. Leaving her speechless on her own.

… …

Time passes and she's still standing there, watching the passers at the street. She hears loud laughter and music coming from inside, but she doesn't move.

"Care."

She turns around at the familiar voice and smiles as she sees his face.

"Tyler." She says.

They share a short hug and pull away with a smile.

"It's been long time." He says.

"Yeah, but we're all together again. Like the old days." She says.

"How are you?" he nudges her playfully and she chuckles.

"Good. I'm great. What's up with you, bad boy?"

"You didn't know? I'm being good boy now." He teases.

"Really? Is that why you and Liv broke up?" She wiggles her eyebrows, and waits for him to get mad that she knows. But he doesn't.

"It's long story, but she didn't _leave_ me. We just didn't work out." He shrugs.

"Mhm."

"What's about you? Anything new?" he seems nervous as he asks, and she tries to ignore it because she doesn't like the sound of it.

"Ah, no." She shakes her head still smiling. And again she notices the breath he takes. "I'm not really thinking about it right now. I just need a time for my own. You know, after last time." She gives him a look and he's about to talk again, probably gonna defend himself.

"I should go check on Bonnie." She smiles before walking past him and walking inside.

She notices Bonnie right away, pouring herself something to drink.

"Hey." Bonnie says quickly as she sees her. "Tyler is here."

"I know, we were just talking." She sighs.

"And?" Bonnie asks, clearly interested, or worried, doesn't matter.

"I don't know if it just me, but he seems weird." Her eyebrows furrows while talking quickly. Bonnie can tell that she's about to freak out.

"He has that look that he used to put on when he was on mission, like _fixing things_ mission." She widens her eyes and waits for Bonnie to join her in the shock, instead her friend seems confused.

"Like the things between us." She almost shouts because _duh_.

"And that's bad because?"

"Because things between us can't be fixed, it's done, we're _done_. I made it very clear when I said and I quote _if you leave then that's it_ and he left." She's freaking out now.

"Okay calm down. It's not like he can force you into something. If you say it's done, then it's done." Bonnie shrugs as she throws some popcorn into her mouth.

"It _is_ done." She says and takes a deep breath. But something is still bothering her, Bonnie can tell.

"Forget it, Caroline." Bonnie says.

"No, it's something else."

"What is it?"

Caroline takes a deep breath and steadies herself.

"Just promise that you won't laugh."

Just as she says so Bonnie starts to laugh for no reason.

"Bonnie." She warns her.

"Okay. Sorry."

"So I was sitting on that couch next to the balcony, and that guy kept staring at me…"

"A guy?" Bonnie smirks but hides it quickly when Caroline gives her a look.

"That guy kept staring at me so I walked over to him, and we basically stood there watching the street and he kept looking at me when I was looking away then look away when I look at him but then he finally looked at me the same time I looked at him and we kinda had a moment he just looked at me and his eyes were kinda sad so I just said hey to start conversation with him but then his face turned and he got mad… or sad I don't really know and then he just walked away like just ran out from there." She finishes breathlessly and takes a deep breath as Bonnie looks at her shocked. She tries to suppress a laugh but she fails, and it makes Caroline angrier.

"I think you scared him off Care." She chuckles and Caroline shakes her head, regretting that she ever shared what happened.

"Was he hot?" Bonnie smirks.

"Well, if you say it like _that_ , maybe." She says, more like lies. "Okay, he was kinda hot, like really hot." She chuckles nervously. And why is she even nervous?

"He had those green eyes. Not green green, just faint green. And his jaw seemed intense as if he was some comic hero." She chuckles, now looking at the wall and not paying attention to Bonnie. "He even got that hero hair."

"Hero hair?" Bonnie asks confused.

"Yeah, you know. It was just nice." She shrugs.

Bonnie chews slowly, her eyebrows getting furrowed and then talks again. "What was he wearing?" She asks.

"um, some grey shirt and jacket on it." She says casually.

Bonnie's jaw drops slightly as she swallows hard. Caroline looks at her confused. "What? You know him?" Caroline asks.

"Caroline." She says slowly. "That's Stefan… Damon's brother."

She says that and Caroline's face drops because seriously? Ew.

"Not just that, he's also deaf."

The word rings in her ears. _Deaf_. She looks away and tries to let it sink in. She doesn't know him, but she feels bad for him.

She doesn't know him, but his soul seems precious.

She doesn't know him, but she wants to.

… …


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know what's wrong with me this week, but I am actually updating! Thanks for everyone reading and leaving comments. As always, enjoy! )

… …

He lets himself lay back in his chair, his hands resting on the familiar fabric that he got used to over the years. His eyes fall at the open glass, white light filling the room. Something about this place had always made him relax, and he needs that right now.

He's deep in his thoughts when her moving hands catch his eyes. He looks at her. Three years, and her smile is still the same since their first session. He had always liked her blue eyes, they are beautiful. They are familiar.

"So you walked away, any thoughts about that?" She says with a smile. Her hands moving in the language they have been communicating in for years.

He lets out a breath, his eyes falling on the floor this time as he struggles with his thoughts.

She raises an eyebrow, waiting for him.

His hands go up in the air, getting ready to talk for him. There's a pause before they actually move.

 _I've been trying to find the reason, but I can't._

 _"Well, how about you tell me what you felt when you saw her?"_

He smiles absently when he thinks of her, sitting at that couch and staring at the snow globe. Something about her was just… inviting. She seemed different from all those strangers in the place. He felt as if he knew her before. In his dreams maybe.

He doesn't tell her that of course. He just tells her that she seemed familiar to him. That not being able to hear her voice when she said that one simple word felt like crashing all the hopes he had in those few seconds.

He felt angry and losing control in some way. He had made peace with his life for ages now. It's been a long time since he actually felt helpless. It's been a long time since he wished he could hear something. And so, he just walked away. Otherwise he would lose control down right there in front of a stranger.

Because she was a stranger after all.

Jo doesn't say anything; she just takes a sip from her tea and tries to hide her smile.

A victorious smile for witnessing this after all this time _._

 _Well, she must be special don't you think?_

Her hands move slowly, and her teasing smile completes the mission.

He shakes his head with a smile.

 _I don't even know her._

 _I'm sure this won't be difficult since she's Bonnie's best friend._

He shakes his head again.

He doesn't tell her that he's been waiting for any chance to meet her again. Although he doesn't quite know how her reaction will be, or his for the matter. But he's waiting to see her again.

… …

"Caroline?"

She shuts her laptop quickly when she hears Bonnie's voice. "In here." She says.

Bonnie peaks her head from the open door and leaves a kiss on Caroline's cheeks before walking to the bed.

"What's up?" She says as she lays down on the bed.

"Nothing new. You?"

"Nothing new either, except that we're leaving this weekend and heading for the lake house."

"What?" She spins in her chair and looks at her friend with shock.

"It was supposed to be just me and Damon, but then he told Alaric and Jo, so I told Matt who will bring Nadia, and it's not like I'm gonna leave you." She says it in one breath and Caroline is even more confused.

"Nadia?"

That what she catches. Bonnie falls back to bed again and sighs.

"Nadia."

"Who's Nadia?"

"Matt is seeing someone."

"And he didn't tell me?" Now she's confused _and_ angry.

"He didn't tell me either. Until I told him about the lake house and he said he'll bring someone."

"Well that's not weird." She scoffs as she tries to understand.

"And Alaric is…?" She asks after a moment of silence.

"Damon's best friend and Jo is his wife." She fills her in.

"Hmm." She bites her lips, stopping herself from asking _that_ one stupid question. "Anyone else is coming?" She asks casually.

She's looking down at the book in her lap, turning the pages with no care in the world. She can feel Bonnie's eyes on her.

"By anyone you mean…?" She leans on her elbows as she lays on the bed.

"Anyone." She shrugs without looking at her friend.

"Nope." She says as she gets up and walks to the mirror. She watches as Caroline licks her lips with much disappointment on her face and she is trying so hard not to laugh. She tries to look normal as she says, "Wait, I think Stefan is coming."

At that Caroline looks up in instant, her eyes wide and shinning like a kid in at Christmas Eve. But she gulps quickly when Bonnie raises an eyebrow.

"Huh." She says as she bites her lips.

She closes her eyes and takes a breath, shaking her head. "Maybe I should stay."

"What?"

"Look, he literally stormed out, I mean that will be awkward."

"And you can handle awkward." Bonnie puts her hands on her hips as she gives her a look. "Besides, I think it's time to see if you're good at sign language." She wiggles her eyebrows at her. And just when Caroline is shaking her head with eyes blinking several times, she interrupts her before she says a word.

"I know you've been learning for the last week, Caroline. Don't try to hide it." She says as she motions to the lap top on the desk.

"For the record I was just curious to learn it, because it's really important to know how to communicate with people it's actually useful and important and…" She is rambling now, not taking a breath before Bonnie says her name. She looks at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk and Caroline does her best not to laugh too.

"You're coming that's it."

Thanks to her generous heart and her selfless soul, she doesn't refuse. Such a good friend.

… …

She's leaning on the fence of her stairs, one bag on her shoulder and the other next to her on the ground. White top and pink light cardigan with short jeans that reaches her knees and sunglasses on her head , she is ready for this trip.

She stands straighter as the car arrives, She can hear the loud music and the sound of Bonnie singing along before they even reach her.

Bonnie lowers the window and beams at her. "READY?"

"Yeah." She chuckles as she pulls her bag and walk to the car.

"Hello, bondie." Damon peaks his head next to Bonnie and lowers his glass as he looks her up and down.

"Hello, Damon." She smiles before she founds the backseat door opening. A blond girl comes out with a huge smile and _hey_ as she helps her to put the bags in the trunk.

"I'm Lexi." She says as she shakes her hand once they're empty.

"Caroline." She smiles back.

Lexi holds the door for her as she gets in. she was planning to sit next to other door. But she pauses in the middle of her trip in the backseat couch when she sees _him_ sitting there.

First, he's looking ahead with no care in the world, but then he looks at her. It all happens in two seconds, but they feel like ten minutes or so. First, his head turns ever so slowly, his eyes still looking away. Then his eyes are looking down, travelling between his knees, the space between them and her knees. Then up to her face. He stares at her with the same look from that night. But his eyes, god his eyes, they just feel… familiar.

There's a hesitated smile pulling on his lips when she finally sits down. She opens her mouth but closes it in a blink of an eye. She gulps as she looks away, putting that one strand behind her ear. When Lexi gets in, her shoulder pumps Caroline's, by accident of course. However, it causes Caroline to pump into Stefan in return. He doesn't move, only looks down with a hint of smile before she pulls back and sits straight.

"Ready, kids?" Damon says as he looks in the rear mirror.

"Just drive." Comes Lexi's voice.

"So, you're Caroline." Lexi says as she turns around to Caroline. Her hands moving in sign language for Stefan obviously.

At that Caroline doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if she should talk or nod or show them what she's been learning. Damon talked without his hands, but then again Lexi was careful to use them.

She was confused, so she only nodded with a quiet _mhm_.

"As the one whom Stefan walked away from?"

Her words are directed to Stefan. She can tell by the look on her face as she looks at him, her hands basically in the middle of the three of them, as if she was shouting at him.

She glances at him and he's still looking down, except that she notices him shaking his head slightly with a shy smile.

"So tell me, what did you do to him? You don't bite, do you?" She says, her hands still moving. "Does she, Stefan?"

He looks at the window then and ignores Lexi. Just then bonnie interrupts them.

"So, Lexi. You're staying for the three days, right?"

"Yeah, well unless they call me at work."

"Great." The car falls in silence for a while, the only sounds coming are the music in the radio and Damon's fingers playing with the music against the steering wheel.

"So, Matt is already heading there with Alaric and Jo." Bonnie says.

"Hmm?" Comes Caroline's voice as she glances at Stefan.

"And Nadia." Bonnie goes on.

"Huh." Is all what Caroline says.

This is gonna be so fun.

… …

After two hours of little chats, loud music, Damon and Bonnie fighting about random things, glances from Lexi and silence from Stefan's side not any less from her silence, they finally arrive.

The others are already there. Everyone shake hands before Matt introduces Nadia. She's quite stunning, she looks nice and she has a lovely accent, _one that Stefan can't hear_ , Caroline thinks.

Matt has a proud smile on his face and it makes Caroline smile too. Bonnie, however, is busy observing Nadia. Before Damon pulls her for a quick kiss and they walk in.

She can't help it but look at him, which is really annoying. Because she doesn't even know him and here she is, trying to find a way to look at him every two seconds. She thought she was past the teenager crush thing.

While she's too busy looking at him pulling his bags from the trunk, an arm is already on her shoulder. She looks up to find Matt smiling at her with Nadia on his side. They walk in but just before that, she steals another glance at him.

And god she can stare all day at that smile on his lips. She can see Lexi nudging him and laughing. But that doesn't matter; nothing matters more than that shy smile on his lips.

She turns around and tries to think about something else because this is just getting ridicules.

… …

"So," Damon says as he rubs his hands together, getting everyone's attention. The view is quite interesting; Bonnie standing next to Damon, Alaric is on the couch with Jo sitting on his lap, even Matt and Nadia are holding hands. And then there's Stefan and Lexi, who are for some reason leaning against the wall with Lexi's head on his shoulder and his arm around her own.

She looks away quickly and turns her attention to Damon.

"We have four rooms, one for me and Bon-Bon, one for the old married couple," He wiggles his eyebrows at Alaric and Jo, his hands moving in sign language to make sure that everyone is listening. "And one for the new couple over there." He smirks at Matt and Nadia, who just look at each other with a shy smile. That smile between new lovers and all. Bonnie can't help it but smile, although she might be little confused.

"Which leaves only one room for the three of you." His fingers go back and forth between them.

She watches as Stefan says something.

"We have another room in the basement." Bonnie says so everyone knows. Which Caroline doesn't need thanks to her internet lessons. But she doesn't comment.

 _I can take it_

He says. And she feels a rush of blood going through her veins as she takes the next big move. With loud voice and moving hands she says "No, you and Lexi take the big room, I'll do just fine in the basement."

At that everyone stares at her, mouth slightly open and eyes not so wide, apparently those lessons were useful. Bonnie on the other hand, is smirking. She is trying to hide it but it's so obvious. She presses her lips into thin line as she waits for someone to talk. But then she sees Stefan, having the same hint of smile on his lips. Does he even know how to smile or this is the further his lips can go?

She raises her eyebrows at everyone after the long pause.

"Why would I and Stefan share the same room?" Lexi asks, confused.

"Aren't you two together?"

After the laughs and chuckles that leave everyone's mouths and Bonnie shaking her head with a loud chuckle, she realizes she shouldn't have said that. At least not in sign language as well because now she has to deal with Stefan who's looking down to hide his big smile. So when he's finally _smiling_ he looks down? Great.

"Ew." Lexi finally answers. "Like… Ew."

For some reason she lets out a breath.

"Don't worry, he's so single." She winks at her and Caroline looks away immediately.

 _I'll take the basement room and you two take the big one, problem solved._

"If Caroline is okay with it of course." Lexi adds.

"Um, yeah sure." She nods.

"Okay, kids, let's move." Damon says as he carries his bag and Bonnie's and heads for the stairs.

"Someone's been studying hard." Bonnie whispers into her ear before she rushes to reach Damon. All what Caroline does is glare at her before taking her bag and moving.

It seems that everyone got themselves an interesting story for the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's here! I know it's been a long _long_ time since last update, but bear with me. Enough rambling, have fun! :))

… …

She walks down the stairs in a pair of jeans and some gray hoodie, looking around to find anyone but the place is empty. She hears laughers coming from outside so she walks to the glass door to find chairs and tables with leftovers and empty glasses. She searches for a certain friend and once she finds her she shoots her a deadly glare.

"Seriously?" She walks to them. "Seriously?" She repeats.

"Caroline! You're up." Bonnie says, and she seems scared.

"Eight hours, Bonnie?" She shouts. Everyone around them try to hide their smiles and contain their laughs.

"Hey, Care…" Matt says but gets interrupted.

"Wait for your turn, Donovan." She points a finger at him then look back at Bonnie.

"I tried to wake you I swear, but you were fast asleep."

"Even if I were tied to bed that's not an excuse, Bonnie. I'm not coming here to spend the whole time sleeping! And now, you all will fall asleep soon and I'll be awake alone." She shouts again and her hands fly in the air in utter disbelief, and while doing so she hits someone behind her.

She turns around to see it's Stefan, trying to hold his smile.

"Oh I'm so- I'm uh… sorry." She starts in a rush but gets confused in the middle of her words. He shakes his head politely, looking down as he walks to his chair. Lexi appears then.

"Oh hey, you're awake. I was starting to get bored." She says as she nudges her which Caroline returns with a smile. "I wanted to wake you up but Bonnie told us to leave you."

She spins in her place and glares at Bonnie.

"What? You barely had any sleep lately with the whole moving in thing and learning new stuff." Bonnie says with wide eyes, trying to define herself.

"Whatever, you'll stay up with me till I feel like sleeping." She smirks.

"Yeah, absolutely." Bonnie shrugs, trying not to make any promises.

"Unless I take you to bed early." Damon says as he puts an arm on her shoulder and kisses her cheek before she giggles.

Caroline, Lexi and Alaric shout 'ew' at the same time. Before Jo clears her throat and everyone looks at her.

"Uh, since everyone is here, Ric and I wanted to tell you something." She pauses as she looks at Ric who's sitting next to her. Their hands find each other and they smile.

"Oh my god." Bonnie mumbles as she sits straight.

"Ric?" Damon looks at him with confusion.

"We're having a baby." They both blurt out at the same time, Jo's face filled with happiness and excitement and Alaric is… shy?

"Oh my god." Bonnie jumps from her place and Damon laughs loudly at the news.

"Wow." Caroline breathes out before looking back at Lexi and laughing as well. Matt and Nadia laugh from their seat, too.

Stefan stands up with a big smile, watching as the group surrounds them and shares hugs. Once everyone is done with Jo, she looks at him with a smile. Then he walks to her and pulls her into a hug.

There is a noise coming from the rest of them, Damon pulling Alaric's head and rubbing his hair while everyone laughs. But she hears it, that one soft, warm laugh. She looks back at him, sees how he hugs Jo with closed eyes. And he laughs again.

Seconds later everyone is standing in a big circle, laughing at one of Damon's jokes.

"Caroline?" Bonnie calls her after noticing how she stares at nothing for a long moment. Caroline looks up to her, eyes wide open and hands clapping in excitement.

"We have to celebrate."

"What?" Damon asks.

"Cake, we need cake and drinks, coke for you." She points at Jo and everyone laughs with wide eyes, surprised at her excitement. Except for Matt and Bonnie who look at each other and chuckle.

"Care, I don't have anything to bake a cake here." Bonnie interrupts.

"I'll go buy it." Caroline jumps before walking backwards to get inside. And Bonnie follows her with a 'what'. They're alone inside as Caroline puts on her jacket and heads to the door.

"I actually think I need a walk, you know? After eight hours sleep." She says.

"Caroline, it's late." Bonnie says firmly, trying to sound serious enough.

"And I can handle myself." She smirks as she opens the door. "I saw some market on our way here, it's not far so don't worry." She winks at her before closing the door and leaving.

Bonnie shuts her mouth which didn't even say much, she lets out a breath and turns around to see Stefan standing next to the glass door. She gives him a smile which he returns before she joins the rest outside.

… …

She walks down the street slowly, hands in the jacket's pockets as she looks around the street. It is so calm and almost empty. The night's breeze hits her cheeks, making them rosy. She finds the shop in the next corner and she enters it.

And sadly, it is just a cheap market with some soup cans and necessary things, no cake in view nor any material to make one.

She curses under her breath, looking away from the cashier. Her eyes land on something rather beautiful, like a drop of water in a desert. Box of cupcakes is on the table next to the wall, but they don't look like they are for customers.

"Those are mine." Says the guy behind the desk, his looks is bored and clearly not willing to negotiate.

"Oh." She says with a smile, eyes shining that she found her rescue. "Well, you see, my friends and I are staying at a lake house nearby and one of our friends just told us she's pregnant and well, we want to throw her just a little party." She gets closer to the desk and rests her hand on it. She titles her head and raises her eyebrows. "And you know there's no party without a cake."

"I'm sorry but this is off the table." The guy says firmly, yet she can tell she can take him down in a second.

"I totally understand." She says sincerely. "And you totally don't have to, but wouldn't be great if you did us this great favor? She's pregnant for the first time I mean… can you imagine the disappointment on their faces when I open the door with empty hands and say… 'no cake'." She lets out a breath, her face filled with pain and sadness from the tragedy she speaks.

The guy shifts in his place, looks away for two seconds then shake his head. "Fine."

She claps her hand and her face shins with joy.

"That would be twenty." He says.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She says as she hands him all the money she has before walking out of the door.

She puts her hair behind and walks on the pavement. Walking like a little child who just got their candies on the Halloween.

The street is calmer than before, there's no voice of anything but that one car that passes. But then she hears sound of laughers, suddenly three guys come out of an alley, groggy and clearly drunk. They walk in her direction and she takes a breath, looking straight ahead and ignoring them.

But then she sees them from the corner of her eyes, nudging each other and looking at her. Her steps go faster a bit, her fingers clinging to the cupcakes' box in her hands. She suddenly feels a hand over her shoulder, pulling her closer. She feels panic building inside of her, a scream almost makes it through her lungs. But she turns around to her right, and she sees the same face that she grew to like lately.

Stefan's lips curve into a thin smile, as if he was apologizing for helping her. Well, perhaps for the gesture, it must be that. She keeps staring at him, her mind still processing what just happened. Where did he come from? He just appeared out of the blue. She gathers herself eventually. She returns the smile, although it is nervous and confused.

They keep walking few more steps. She looks around after few seconds and sees the three guys walking away. She lets out a breath, then she feels him pulling his arm away. She looks back at him, and she can see his eyes shining as he keeps smiling at her.

She feels her cheeks going warm, which means nothing, even if the breeze was cold just few minutes ago. She licks her lips, thinking whether she should day something or not. She can say 'thank you', she can even say it in sign language. But she keeps silent and stares at him for more seconds before he looks away, letting out a chuckle that sets fire in her heart. She looks away, too, chuckling herself.

She looks at him again and nods, turns out as the best way to thank him. He nods too.

They keep walking in silence for a while, she feels her heart beating loudly all the while. She didn't feel this way since she was fifteen and on her first date.

In their way back, she can feel him every once in a while looking at her, as if he wants to start a talk or something. She can say same thing about herself, but she never found the courage to. And that itself, was one of the Seven Wonders of the World, because Caroline Forbes? Lacking words? _Shut up_.

They soon reach the lake house before neither of them talks. On the porch, they look at each other, smiling as if they were finishing a long talk.

They get inside and he heads for his room, she looks at him one last time before walking to where everyone is sitting.

… …

She feels like a war heroin, the way everyone cheers up and thanks her for the cupcakes. It's like she has returned with a lost child. The empty glasses are refilled, and everyone is in a hysterical mood that she feels like the only sane one in them. She takes a sip from her drink, watching how Matt and Bonnie fall off the chair in the middle of their laughers. Damon and Nadia help them to stand up.

While so, Lexi sits down next to her, taking a bite from her cupcake before talking.

"Those are great." She moans as she swallows the last bit of it. "Where did you find them?"

"There's a shop fifteen minutes away." Caroline nods proudly.

"Huh." Lexi titles her head. "So…" She lowers her voice as she leans closer. "How was the company?"

Caroline blinks few times, not sure how to answer. "Uh, surprising." She chuckles.

"I know." Lexi chuckles as well. "He sneaked around and left without a word." She scoffs and rolls her eyes, which made Caroline more shy.

"Whatever it is you're doing, it's working." She nudges her in the elbow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline manages to say, her voice sounding strange to her.

"Oh come on." Lexi rolls her eyes again. "Come on, I'm his best friend, tell me whatever you wanna say, I'm sure you have questions." She shifts her body so that she's facing her completely.

"I… don't have any… questions." Caroline shrugs, eyebrows furrowing in fake confusion and denial.

All what it takes is for Lexi to stare blankly at her, and then she speaks.

"Okay, maybe you'd like to tell me why he stormed out of the balcony once I said 'hi'." Caroline shoots. "Cause that was awkward, still is to be honest."

Lexi just looks down and chuckles.

"What?" Caroline rolls her eyes, not understanding what is so funny. "I really don't get it. For a while I thought that maybe no one talks around him anymore and use sign language instead, but looks like you guys talk normally around him." Caroline crosses her arms, and while she is focused on Lexi, Bonnie's screams interrupt them. They both look at Bonnie and find her on Damon's back, legs crossed around him as she tangles her hands around his head.

Caroline laughs before Lexi pulls her back into the conversation.

"Stefan learnt lip reading." She states.

"Seriously?" Caroline almost screams. "So what? He didn't learn to read 'hey'." She raises her eyebrows.

"He understood you just fine, Caroline."

"That still doesn't explain why he left as if I stabbed him in the back."

"I don't know, Caroline, all what I know is that it's been years since Stefan felt bitter that he couldn't hear something or someone or anything, and suddenly it moves him that he couldn't hear your 'hey'. So you tell me, what is the special thing about you that made you any different?" She says as she titles her head.

Caroline opens her mouth but fails to reply.

"I don't know." She says, looking down. Lexi stays quiet for a moment but then she speaks.

"Listen, you shouldn't overthink it, don't put much though into it and just let whatever happens happens." She smiles at her. "And believe me, this awkwardness between you two will fade with time."

"I don't even know how to talk to him." Caroline shrugs angrily. "I mean what if he runs for the hills again if I say something, and you saw how sign language turned out, it was more of a joke to all of you." She huffs.

"No it wasn't." Lexi laughs. "It was cute."

"You're being nice."

"Look, Caroline, if you want to talk with him, then that's all what matters, doesn't matter how."

"Just give it a try." She says before standing up. "And I'll go see what that nerd is doing."

Caroline looks at her as she walks away, mouth open.

"Don't worry, this conversation is between you and me." She winks at her before entering the house.

Caroline chuckles helplessly.

… …

"DON'T GET TOO CLOSE IT'S DARK INSIDE IT'S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE." Caroline leans to the imaginary mike as she shouts louder and louder, with Bonnie and Nadia they make the best band.

Jo is resting her head on Alaric's shoulder, laughing at the sight in front of her. Damon is leaning his head on the armchair, his eyes almost closing and giving in to sleep, yet he almost jumps from his place when Bonnie hits him accidently while singing.

Lexi comes with more beer and hands one to Matt, who smiles at her and turns back to the show.

"IT'S WHERE MY DEMOOONS HIIIIIDE." They finish and fall backwards laughing.

"Oh boy." Bonnie manages to say through her giggles, she falls back, her head resting on Damon's lap and her knees crossed beneath her.

"You really have a nice accent, Nadia." Lexi says.

"Oh, thank you." Nadia answers, dimples appearing in her cheeks as she smiles.

"Yeah, I never knew where you are from." Caroline joined the conversation.

"That's because you only met her today." Bonnie says with a roll of her eyes.

"It's Bulgarian, I'm from Bulgaria." Nadia says with a smile.

"Really? Wow." Caroline says with amazement, the alcohol had already got her.

"Oh, so maybe that's where you and Matt met." Bonnie says.

"As if I had gone to Bulgaria before." Matt chuckles before taking a sip from his beer.

"Well, we wouldn't know. You keep lots of secrets lately, Matty." Bonnie shoots back, unaware of how aggressive her tone is. Caroline raises her eyebrows and looks down.

"Yeah, shame on me." Matt rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, when are you telling us how you two met?" Bonnie tries to sit down but her head is too heavy to even move.

"When you're sober." Matt says.

"Okay, time to get you to bed." Damon says as he stands up and pulls her to him.

"Yes, please." She mumbles before wrapping her arms around him and he holds her straight before heading to the stairs. "Night, Care." She says.

"Night, Bonnie."

"Night, everyone." She mumbles to Damon's chest.

"Okay." Damon says as he tries to hold her better.

"That's it for us, too." Alaric and Jo follow them.

"I need the bathroom." Caroline says and stands up.

When she comes back few minutes later, the living room is empty and the lights are dim. She huffs before walking to the stairs. Hand on the fence and one leg on the first step, she looks at the half-open door to the basement room- which turned out to be three steps down the hall.

She licks her lips before backing away from the stairs, walking slowly but steadily to the door. One hand reaches out to put her hair behind her ear. She feels her breath going quieter as she steps closer, like a kid sneaking around and trying not to wake their parents. She stands still for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. Rolling her eyes, she shakes her head, what was she thinking?

She turns around only to pump into his chest. She smiles nervously at him, a chuckle leaving her lips at the awkward situation. He doesn't try to hide his smile this time, maybe because she deserves the humiliation.

"I was uh-" She points at the room but doesn't know how to continue. His eyebrows raising at her makes her more embarrassed, she laughs again. And he lets out tiny chuckle as well.

"Good night." She says finally. And he nods.

She passes him and hurries to the stairs, looking at him and his stupid smile one more time before jumping the stairs.

He shakes his head and looks down, licking his lips and nodding to himself before his smile falls. He walks to his room then.

And she sees nothing.

… …

A/N2: So, what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

One thing she knows, volleyball was never this hilarious. It's more of a joke than a sport actually. And her friends, instead of trying to play properly and win are just falling over each other, bursting into laughter and making a comment about everything that happens.

The teams were supposed to be the girls against the boys, with Jo reading a book near them. But Damon and Bonnie had made it their job to ruin the game. Caroline glares at them for the ninth time when they stand in front of each other, separated by only the web in the middle and keep flirting with each other. Alaric comes just in time and pulls Damon away, putting him in his place again and they start all over again.

Caroline is probably the only one who is taking the game seriously, Matt keeps mumbling that he is hungry, Damon and Bonnie keep flirting with each other, Alaric leaves every two minutes to steal a kiss from Jo then comes back, Nadia is actually trying to help but she is so bad at the game, it's horrifying. And Lexi is just playing around.

So that leaves Stefan, who seems to be the only one playing with her. The ball keeps going between the two of them, and damn it is adorable the way he tries to catch the ball, pushing the boys around him. But they are so busy being kids that they don't notice that the game is now played by only two people.

Nadia tried to hit the ball once, but Caroline got in front of her so quick and almost pushed her just to hit it back to him.

So now that was the scene. Lexi and Nadia are few steps back, watching Stefan and Caroline as they kept the game alive. Matt and Alaric are talking about food, and Bonnie and Damon are now arguing instead of flirting.

And Jo is watching from her seat.

Out of nowhere, Stefan sends the ball high, which makes Caroline jumps the highest she can, hitting the ball so hard that it hit his head. Literally. He falls to the ground, and so does she, since her attempt to reach the ball got her into a glorious jump.

Everyone comes out of their bubble now, Bonnie and Nadia rush to Caroline, helping her to sit. While the boy gather around Stefan and Lexi who is now by his side, chuckling as she helps him to sit straightly.

"You okay?" Bonnie asks Caroline.

"Yeah, yeah." She says absently as she stands up and walks to Stefan, peaking her head between the faces that are staring down to him.

She covers her mouth, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, and when he looks at her he laughs. It's short and barely audible but she hears it. And it makes her heart beats a bit faster.

"You okay, tough boy?" Lexi asks as she helps him to stand up.

He nods his head, looking at everyone around them, he raises his eyebrows. Shooting them a look and looking around him as 'the show is over, leave' And so they do, only after Damon bats his shoulder not so gently.

Matt runs into the house, to the kitchen specifically and Nadia follows him. Alaric sits next to Jo, Damon is already splashing Bonnie with water which leads them into fighting in the middle of the water. Which leaves Stefan and Caroline, standing in front of each other while smiling.

"You really hit him."

Caroline snaps, looks to her right to find Lexi standing almost between them with a smirk. Stefan turns too and smiles.

"I didn't mean to." She defends herself.

"Eh, you did hit him." Lexi titles her head. Which makes Caroline shakes her head and laughs.

"Hey guys." Jo calls them and Stefan turns around when Lexi and Caroline do. "We're starving, you're not planning to eat?"

"Come on, it's kitchen time." Alaric says before he pulls Jo and walks inside. They follow them, leaving Damon and Bonnie in the water.

… …

They sit around the fire that Damon made, everyone holding their own plate of spaghetti and meatballs. They talk, laugh, tell embarrassing stories about each other and laugh. Caroline was now sure that Stefan could read lips, because he understood everything just fine and was laughing as well.

Lexi turns out to be more fun than Caroline thought; she is the one who comes up with stories that never end, some about Damon and some about Stefan. Caroline also figured that Stefan and Lexi were really close. She watches the way she makes him laugh, the way they mess up with each other food. Sometimes Lexi would turn to him, face to face, says something with her lips moving and no voice coming out. And he would nod, or laugh. It was their way of whispering.

After a while, everyone walks in. Bonnie heads to her room to change her clothes because they got water all over them, Damon follows and of course they don't come down any time soon. Nadia and Matt put on some movie and soon enough Alaric and Jo join them.

When Caroline comes out of the kitchen, she looks at everyone, then at the glass door. And she finds him sitting alone next to the fire, with a book in his hand and a bag next to him. She looks back to the group watching TV, no one notices her. So she heads outside, hands playing with the hem of her sweatshirt after zipping it up till the middle.

He looks up when she comes closer, and he smiles, closing the book and putting it aside. Her hand goes up to her hair with a smile, and he motions her to sit, which she does. There's a silence for a while, both staring at the fire. She notices him reaching for his bag, getting something out of it then she looks away again.

Few moments later she finds him handing her a notebook, with 'Hey' written on the first line. She can't help it but chuckle, it's nervous and she feels excitement rushing through her. She takes the notebook and the pen, writes another 'hey' on the next line, then hands it back to him. And his smile is just as big as hers.

She doesn't see what he is writing until he gives it backs to her.

 _'I'm Stefan.'_ It says.

She takes it again.

 _So they say. I'm Caroline :)_

 _I can see your smiley face you know :P_

She bursts out laughing then.

 _I know sign language you know? I mean everyone knows! It's everyone's joke now._

He shakes his head, licking his lips.

 _I just thought that maybe, mostly, you're still a beginner so I didn't want to put you in a corner._

His teasing eyes make the statement even more mocking.

 _That is rude._

She says, this time with her hands, in the language he thinks she didn't master yet. And they both chuckle. But their laughter fade away eventually, and they are back to staring at each other. If this was a drinking game, one where they drink every time they stare at each other, they would be both drunk by now.

But she can't help it but enjoy looking into those two green eyes. She can write an essay about the way they shine because of the fire next to them. And she thinks that he may do the same thing for her blue ones.

Then his hands interrupt her thoughts. He seems to think about it, the way his lips curve into thin line, takes a breath, smiles and then ' _thank you'._

She understands it. And she loves it.

She just shrugs.

 _But you don't have to._ His hands are slower this time. _I can read lips just fine. I'm really good at it actually._

He gives her a questioning look when he finishes, probably wondering if she understood it.

"Well, I'm not good at lips reading." She says with a shrug. "So that could be a problem."

They both laugh, and okay she now knows his laugh, can describe it, imitate it. She knows it. First, it's like a chuckle, then he licks his lips in attempt of holding his smile and not letting it take over his face, stupid obviously. And then he looks down, lowering his chin a bit and if you're lucky he will shake his head slightly.

 _You can teach me._

He looks at her hands, and his smile actually grows bigger, and this time he doesn't try to hide it.

And then he nods.

He does some gesture with his hands, when her eyebrows furrow he gets the pen and writes 'stupid'. She titles her head, pointing at him and saying it with her hands. And he chuckles again. Then he does another gesture, she doesn't get it. So he writes it on the paper. "Beautiful."

And she laughs again. They continue with the game, he teaches her words, then full sentences and expressions.

And they have their own bubble now, one that even Lexi watching them from the glass door can't get into.

… …

It's after midnight; she is laying on her bed under the window and texting him. It's a cycle of texting, beaming, giggling and rolling on the bed like a kid. It's been almost an hour. They went from basic information like favorite color and favorite book, to actually knowing each other.

He asks her about friends. She says that it's been only Bonnie and Matt for a while. She also mentions Tyler, says something about being old friends but no longer on good terms. He doesn't push or ask more when she changes the subject. Apparently he only has Lexi, and he adds Jo before leaving it like that. He tells her that technically she's his therapist, but after three years of knowing each other. She's more of a friend.

She doesn't hide her surprise that Jo is a therapist, neither the awkwardness of it. Something about therapists - or anyone who knows physiology well enough, always made her uncomfortable. It's just the fact that their job enables them to read you too easily. Everything you do, say or think is so predictable for them and they've probably read books that make the way you struggle with something, so normal and just a medical case.

He tells her that even after three years, he like to think that Jo can't read him that well.

Other than that, he turns out to be a writer. Of course, he tries to make it nothing, describe as if it's just a hobby, even though he finished his studies and got a degree more than a year ago. He also says that he isn't writing anything right now. But, after few attempts of her to get him to talk, he admits that he's working on something, nothing big, nothing organized. Just pieces put together. He has no intention of publishing it; it just makes him feel better.

And she almost changes the subject, asks another question. But, he pulls her back into and reminds her that he doesn't know what she does. She had a Drama major back in school, currently interning under an executive producer on some okay-channel.

They talk some more after that, no more questions and answers. Just words going back and forth in ease.

She falls asleep in the middle of their conversation. And when she wakes up with the phone under her stomach, she hopes he fell asleep, too. Or well, at least figured out that she adores sleep.

… …

Oddly enough, everyone else is still asleep when she walks out of her room. She's sure that at least one out of the three couples is awake in their rooms, but she doesn't really care. She walks downstairs, makes some coffee and sits on the couch after snatching one magazine from the table.

The quiet is nice, and much appreciated after yesterday, and well, before today.

A while later, she hears someone walking into the open kitchen. Which is werid, since she didn't hear anyone walking down the stairs. She turns around in the couch, stretches a bit to see who is it. And it looks like he didn't notice it, since he's standing with his back, probably making his coffee. Wearing only a white undershirt with his shirt thrown over his shoulder.

She clears her throat, then realizes how dumb it is. So she falls back into her place, putting on her headphones in case he turns around and sees her.

Few moments later, she feels a ball of paper thrown at her head. She looks up and sees him leaning on the kitchen island, fully dressed. And a big grin covering his face.

She smiles back and enjoys the few minutes they have before the place turns into utter chaos.

… …

The day goes on normal, everyone gathering around the kitchen or the couch in front of the television. Damon makes pancakes, plenty of them. Mostly for Bonnie but he shows off by forcing them all to taste them, then admit how tasty they are.

The new love birds, no, birds. Just birds.

The new birds are getting better at hiding the awkwardness and long gazes. Their smiles are lighter, their eyes manage to linger less.

But everyone doesn't seem to be getting better like they are. Everyone still watches, everyone still whispers, everyone still seems to be so entertained by them.

So when he hands her a glass of water, then smiles when their fingers touch before walking back into his chair. She isn't surprised to turn around to see adults acting like children and sharing glances. What she isn't prepared to see, is Damon handing Alaric ten dollars on the table.

She looks between them, then between everyone else. And it's the same weird, annoying silence with subtle smiles and glances.

"Okay, what's going on?" She snaps, her hands flat on the cold island.

No one starts, some look at each other, some busy themselves with nothing in particular.

"Damon." She looks at him with tilted head. He takes his time to swallow the food, even take a sip from his coffee before rubbing his hands together and clearing his throat.

"Ric and I had a bet, he said you two would start shy-touching in less than three days, I said four. I almost won anyway, really." He shrugs, saying it all like a piece of news. Nothing that should matter to her.

She takes a moment to let it sink, how simple he makes it seem. She looks between the rest of them. Everyone looks away with annoying grins.

"You knew about this?" She looks at bonnie.

"I couldn't stop them even if I tried." She widens her eyes with a shrug before taking her plate to the sink.

"Caroline, it's obvious that you two are into each other." Bonnie says as she walks back to the group around the island.

"No, it's not." She throws her arm in the air out of madness. "Who decided that we were?"

"It's… kinda obvious." Nadia says, looking at everyone while doing so. "Like… very obvious."

Caroline looks at Lexi this time. And she may be the less annoying face among them.

"Listen-" She starts.

"No, you listen. All of you." She points her finger at everyone. "This is starting to get annoying, guys. I mean at first it was funny, but now it's just irritating. We are not some high school kids, this isn't some rumors going around to entertain you. Okay? All these mysterious smiles and looks and bets." She looks between Damon and Alaric. "It's stupid, and childish, but mostly uncomfortable. This isn't some real life show thing. Just… cut it off."

They all look guilty, even Nadia who isn't even related to the whole thing. Damon, however, doesn't break the eye contact. In fact, he holds her gaze while chewing on his food. She drops his gaze with a sigh and walks around the island and into the living room. And she sees him, sitting with his back, head buried in his book, absolutely oblivious to the conversation that was about him. And it makes her shiver for a moment. Then she wraps her arms around herself before walking out of the place and heading to the beach.

… …urrently interning under an excutive producer on some okay-channel. she . that well.

It's a bit after sunset when they all start packing. Getting ready to hit the road and go back to their normal, boring life.

Overall, Caroline wouldn't say that this weekend was terrible. It was good actually, she met new people, most of them are good friend material. If it wasn't for the childish behavior getting her uncomfortable, therefor angry, she would've marked the weekend as a success.

When she heads to the car with a bag on her shoulder and another in her hand, and sees him putting bags into the car, she decides that it was, after all, a success. Yet, she can't help that voice in the back of her head, pushing her to do something, say something. To take control of the situation.

Because it was so random, gazing and smiles and shy-touching. Even after she got everyone to shut their mouths, she still felt the need to put a label on all of this. She didn't like untitled relationships. She didn't enjoy blurred lines and messing around. People in her life always had a name, mother, friend, neighbor, colleague, ex-boyfriend. Everyone had a name, no other options in sight.

So, with a deep breath, and a leap of bravery and just a little bit of confidence, she walks to him. He only notices her when she's next to the car. He puts the last bag then looks up and smiles at her.

Yup, here it is, same smile. Same annoying, untitled, uncalled for smile.

"Hey." She breaths out.

He nods, trying to pull his lips together and hide his smile.

"Look, so uh…" She starts, her hands playing with each other nervously. "We're, I mean I'm…"

She stops to close her eyes momentarily. He can read lips but can he read rambling? So she slows down, gathers her strength and starts again.

"I'm really glad that I came here, I got to meet new people and blind in and I's been only two weeks since I moved into the city so this is great." She chuckles. And he smiles at her enthusiasm and words.

"And I also got to know you." She extends her arm to motion at him, eyeing him up and down. "Which is even greater." She chuckles again. "It's good to have a new friend… I hope I make it to the list with Lexi and Jo." When she finishes, she has hope bursting out of her eyes. Anticipation and worry and maybe a little bit of fear all mangled up together.

She hopes he catches her point.

He doesn't blink, doesn't seem taken back at all. Not surprised. If anything, he looks calm. In a way that bothers her. Like he expected this to happen. Like he knew she'd make this move. That she'd chicken out quickly. Like it was the normal thing for her to take a step back. He expected it, and that… well that makes her blood boil all at once for all the different reasons. His smile starts to fade, but then his lips go wide again in a total fake forced display. And he nods, so easily.

He looks down, and she finds herself searching for something to say.

But his hands cut her, say something that she's sure she's seen at least once in the midst of her online lessons.

 _Friend_.

He moves his lips, and she feels so fragile, like she's been cornered even though he hasn't done anything but make it easier for her really.

He puts his hands in his pockets and starts to take steps back, all while looking down, before turning away fully and walking back into the house.

She can't help the tears that form in her eyes, out of sadness or embarrassment or something unlabeled. She doesn't really know and she doesn't really care.

She turns away from the house, closes her eye and puts her hair away from her face before inhaling what must be her first breath in a minute.

She shakes her head, chuckling before turning around to be greeted by Damon.

"You know? You just made me lose another bet." He says, looking around as he approaches her. She scuffs, crossing her arms against her chest as she listens to whatever he got.

"Rick said this will be over in three weeks." He narrows his eyes. "I said two."

He takes a moment to run his tongue over his teeth, looking her up and down. "Took you less than a week." He chuckles.

And she has to shift in her place, her arms falling next to her body and her eyes now looking at the porch behind him.

"Just keep it this way, blondie." He says, in a serious tone that bothers her even more. "Keep it this way… and we all avoid unnecessary drama." He nods at her before heading back to where he came from.

As she stands still, alone, after one brother being so calm and the other be so aggressive. She doesn't know what bothers her more, that Stefan seemed to be expecting her move, or that Damon dropped that comment, or that weather she likes it or not, it doesn't seem like a game to him, or that she took that move in the first place.

She walks to the car and opens the door. She'll wait for everyone in the car, because honestly? _Honestly_ , she's had enough of this weekend already.

 **A/N 2:** FRIENDZONED WE ARE WEHEEE. lolol okay first of all hiii. i know it's been more than a year, which is awful but last year was a roller-coaster for me and i didn't feel like writing in a while and when i did, i never had the time. anyway, this is just something i tried to put together as a gift that i hope some of you can find comfort in it after the finale. also, thank you so much for your comments and your messages they're the reason the i got inspired again to continue this. fair warning though, this fic will take a very angsty turn later on, i mean i don't do fluff! and this is probably the reason i was hardly inspired to update, so imma turn it into angst mess pretty soon. but don't worry, it's a nice kind of angst. spoiler alert: no one dies! i will be much kinder than the writers ever were to us. hope you enjoyed this lil chapter. till next time, hopefully less than a year. Also, I changed my tumblr url a while ago, it's (stefansalfatore) now. Tell me what you think? It's always fun to read your thoughts. :))


End file.
